


Safe

by dreamerinheaven



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Post-Canon, Willas Tyrell is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinheaven/pseuds/dreamerinheaven
Summary: Sometimes Sansa still had nightmares.





	Safe

Sometimes Sansa still had nightmares.

About his cold, green eyes. HIs threats to present her her brother's head on a plate, to rape her.

She dreamed about the men from the King's Guard beating her, every single day all over again like an endless cycle of pain that just wouldn't stop, no matter how much she begged or stayed silent and took it, hoping he would grow bored of her pain if she didn't give him a reaction.

She dreamed of screaming men in the streats, of wet straw and abrasive hands pressing her down into it, men with foul breath and hateful, greedy eyes, trying to rip her dress off.

But every time she woke up from one of these dreams, Willas was there.

Sweet, kind, caring Willas who had called her My Lady when she had met him for the first time and who wouldn't even kiss er cheek without her permission. Willas, who had taught her about hawks and who had insisted on giving her her own chambers, even after the wedding. Willas, who had stayed away from her chambers until she had asked him to stay. Willas, who's arms were warm and safe and _home_.

Sansa remembered her fathers words from all these years ago.

_When you're old enough I will make you a match with someone who's worthy of you. Someone who is brave and gentle and strong._

Now, years after her father's murder, she was finally able to think back to this day and smile because she knew that Ned would have liked Willas.

_Don't worry, father. I found a man who is brave and gentle and strong and I found him all by myself._


End file.
